


The Magician's Fall

by Jilly1504



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilly1504/pseuds/Jilly1504
Summary: When two teens, Dani and Leia, fall into the Underground, they realize they're in much more danger than even their limited magic can help. Will they survive the evil goat ladies, sadistic skeletons, and spear-waving fish ladies?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both OCs, Dani and Leia, are from an existing work I made myself. To save from a ton of backstory, I'll give a brief summary here
> 
> Dani - Agender, pansexual, has lost her best friend, had powers of wind  
> Leia - Female, bisexual, has lost her younger brother, has powers of water

Me and my best friend, and crush, fall down a mountain. How, you're probably asking? Well, we decided to split off from our group of other magician friends, going to explore Mount Ebbot. As we explored, the cavern called to us, and we tripped. Leia, my companion, fell first, and I tried to save her with my limited wind magic, but failed, and ultimately fell in with her. As we tumble down into what is most likely hell, I doubt we'll survive. Probably break our necks on the fall. "Leia, I love you," I whisper softly, so soft she probably can't hear over the rushing wind as we fall faster, faster, yet faster. When we finally crash into the ground, I refuse to open my eyes. I'm probably dead. I believe this until I feel myself being shaken, and Leia's voice saying, "No, please, don't die on me Dani!" My eyes flutter open as I see her small frame hovering above me, shaking my shoulder. She hugs me the minute I sit up, "You're alive," She sighs out. I nod. I am. I'm oddly happy about this fact, I'm happy to be alive. Stuck down in god knows where. 

We sit there for a while, assessing our damage. For once I'm happy Leia had always been insistent on packing first aid in her bag. Nothing seriously hurt on either of us, surprisingly, seeing as we just fell down a mountain. It seems like mostly dead golden flowers broke our fall. "Leia, do you have any idea where we are?" I ask jokingly. "I think I do, actually," She answers, frowning. "Really?! Where?" I excitedly ask. If she knows where, I might be able to get enough energy to control the wind to get us back up. "We're in the world of monsters. And I don't think they take too kindly to humans" She finishes. I sigh, of course. We fell straight down into hell. And there's no getting up. We're stuck in hell. 

"Basically, if I remember correctly, something about aggressive as shit monsters down this hellhole," Leia summarizes. I nod, "This'll be fun," I reply, grinning slightly. "Do you think we can use our powers here?" Leia questions aloud. "Lemme try, one second," I say. I attempt to move the wind, no luck. I attempt to form my main attack, a small bunch of wind that sweeps down from under me, usually knocking over the opponent. No luck. I cuss under my breath, this has to work! It's our ticket outta here! I have to do this! I try once more. Nothing! "Doesn't seem like it," I sigh sadly. "We're screwed," Leia comments. I nod in agreement. "So, Ms. Smartie, how do you suppose we get outta here?" I ask sarcastically. Leia laughs softly, "I believe there's a barrier, blocked by mages of long ago. I think, only the power of a human and monster soul can pass," Leia says with defeat. "Well, I guess we gotta find the barrier. Seeing as we can't use magic and can't climb the way we came, we're probably gonna have to get out, one way or another," I say, attempting to sound optimistic but failing. We're gonna die down here. 

We decide to move on through the cavern, our small backpacks laced upon our backs. The cavern is dark, save for a few torches here and there. In the next room, a golden flower similar to the ones we fell on stands. It turns around, and squeaks out, "H-humans? N-no." It sounds adorable! "Who, no, what the royal fuck are you?" Leia cusses out. "H-howdy, I'm Flowey. W-welcome to the Underground," It stutters out. It's so cute! But, why is there a talking sunflower underground?! "I-I doubt I have much time. She hasn't come around yet," Flowey says, accenting the word 'she'. "Quickly, let me teach you basic combat, before it's t-too late!" It stutters

Suddenly, the world goes black and white. I glance at Leia. Floating in front of her is a bright purple, cartoonish heart. I look at mine, it's the same cartoon style, but a deep, glowing blue. "T-those are your S-SOULS, the v-very culmination of your being," Flowey stutters. As he goes through, teaching us about fighting, I think, why can't I just punch the monster? I could, but I apparently had to 'let it attack'. No, I wouldn't follow that rule. After quickly teaching us everything, the flower stops, and says "S-she's coming!" And burrows into the ground. Our SOULS return to our bodies as a monster approaches. "Hello, I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS," the monster says. It looks like a goat, with dark red eyes and a black and red dress. I glance at Leia nervously, she returns the glance. We're either going to fight, spare, or be killed. And I am not going to die here. Not yet.


End file.
